Dongeng
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Drabble singkat berisi dongeng. Chapter 1 updet: rubah dan putri bulan. Hope u enjoy it.. RnR pleased


HOLLAAA…

Halohaii… minnasan, keetemu lagi dengan Achaen, kali ini Achaen mau coba buat cerita anak. Bagi yang berkenan silakan baca dan jangan lupa beri masukannya ya… doumou!

 **Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

 **Dongeng**

 **NaruNata**

 **Naruto as always belong to Mashashi Kshimoto**

 **Rate K**

 **DLDR**

 **Chapter 1: Rubah dan Putri Bulan**

Jauh didalam hutan belantara hiduplah seekor rubah berbulu oren yang suka sekali menjahilli binatang lainnya. Meski begitu sebenarnya rubah kecil ini hanyalah ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari penghuni hutan. Nama rubah itu adalah Naruto. Naruto selalu saja sendirian karna hanya dialah rubah satu-satunya yang ada dihutan.

Dihutan biasanya binatang bermain dan berkumpul dengan sesamanya, seperti gajah mereka bermain bersama gajah. Jadi, karna tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya Naruto sirubah menjahili binatang lainnya. Paling tidak dengan begitu dia merasa dia dekat dan dapat berinteraksi dengan binatang lainnya.

Naruto pernah memasukan duri kedalam sarang burung bernama Ino, dan akibatnya Ino mengejar dan mematuk Naruto, selain itu Naruto juga pernah menyembunyikan wortel seekor kelinci bernama Sakura dan hasilnya Naruto mendapatkan satu pukulan penuh tenaga dari kelinci yang kesal karna lelah mencari wortelnya. Tidak hanya itu masih banyak kejahilan yang dilakukan Naruto.

 **Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

Pagi ini Naruto melihat sekumpulan gajah sedang minum air dibawah air terjun. Diantara kumpulan gajah yang besar itu ada seekor gajah yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari gajah lainnya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto ingin mengejutkan gajah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung saja berlari kearah kumpulan gajah. Buru lima kali lompatan tubuh Naruto serasa ditarik oleh arus air. Dia mencoba menggapai-ga[I permukaan air seraya melolong mengeluarkan suara minta tolong. "blurp.. to-tolong! Mhmmp.. to-tolong" teriak Naruto kearah kumpulan gajah yang berada ditengah air terjun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sekor gajah.

"Bukankah itu Naruto sirubah jahil?"

"Iya, benar"

"Sedang apa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia akan tenggelam."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya mengakali kita saja"

"Benar juga. Abaikan saja dia."

Gajah mengira bahwa Naruto hanyalah berpura-pura tenggelam. Jadi mereka tak mempedulikan Naruto dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Melihat itu Naruto merasa putus asa, apalagi tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karna berusaha agar tetap berada dipermukaan air. Perlahan Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya. Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi dipermukaan air. Dia sudah tenggelam.

 **Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

"Uhuk!"

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Masih merasa pusing Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai dia mendapatkan focus. Putih dan bercahaya itulah yang pertama kali Naruto lihat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"siapa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sosok bercahaya di depannya Naruto malah bertanya.

"Aku Hinata si putri bulan, aku yang membantu keluar dari air tadi"

"ekh, Aku masih hidup. Kupikir kau adalah malikat yang akan mengantarku ke syurga." Cerocos Naruto.

Hinata tertawa pelan seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya ditutupi kain besar "tentu saja tidak, apa kau pikir rubah yang suka menjahili akan masuk syurga?"

"aku tidak jahil, aku hanya bermain dengan mereka."

"ya, ya… tapi, tapi bukan begitu caranya berteman Naruto. Kau ingat kejadian tadi bukan? Mereka meninggalkanmu karna mereka berpikir kau hanya menjahili mereka dengan berpura-pura tenggelam."

Mendengar tuturan puti bulan Naruto terdiam dan memikirkan perbuatanya. Yang dikatakan putri bulan benar dia mengganggu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hmm… kau hany perlu meminta mereka menjadi temanmu dan jangan suka jahil lagi tapi sebaliknya lindungilah temanmu."

"Apa mereka kan mau…

"Tentu saja, aku saja mau menjadi temanmu.."

"Benarkah…" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

"Iya… aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari sana" tunjuk Hinata kearah bulan. Ternya hari sudah malam.

"Kau, benar-benar tinggal dibulan"

"Ya, dan aku juga sendirian tapi saat melihatmu aku meara tidak sendirian"

"Yosh, sekarang kita berteman"

"Ya."

 **Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak lagi suka menjahili binatang dihutan. Dia mulai bersikap ramah dan mencoba berteman dengan penghuni hutan tentu saja Naruto juga berteman dengan Hinata siputri bulan.

 **Selesai.**

 **Achaen: bagaimana minnasan? Apa cocok cerita ini dissebut cerita anak?**

 **Kasih masukannya ya…**

 **Sore jaa…**

 **Fav n fol n RnR Pleased.**


End file.
